


A stolen Heart

by animewriter



Category: GetBackers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Rescue, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The get backers are hired to find and save a certain hanyou..who happens to be nearing his first heat. how will a suddenly aroused Witch King be able to cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ban yawned as he and his equally sleepy blonde freind Genji walked into the Honky Tonk. "Coffee Paul." He called out as they took their seat.

"Fine but no food." Paul sighed as he went to get their coffee. "Not until you pay more on your Tab."

"Aww come on just a little food." Ginji pleaded as he held his empty stomach. "I'll do anything."

"Oh sure you can have some..." Paul said dryly as GInji's eyes sparkled with hope. "As you as you pay me." Ginji's hope deflated.

"aww." Ginji moaned. "Staarrvviinnng!" He head banged the table as Ban ignored him and continued to drink his own coffee.

"Not to worry Ginji we are going to get a client soon i can feel it." Ban said surely.

"Actually you did have a client stop by lucky you." Paul said lightly as Ban and Ginji's eyes lit up eagerly.

"Really where is the client?" Ban asked looking around seeing no one.

"She had to go to school but should be back soon." Paul replied thoughtfully as he cleaned a glass.

Kagome hurried out of the school to head towards the Honky Tonk Cafe. She heard that they could get back and find anything..Even supernaturally related. Hopefully it was true. Other wise he wasn't sure who would be able to find Inuyasha.

Although Kagome still was surprised by how the whole turn of events ended up.

the previous day

Inuyasha growled annoyed as he sat perched above the well. A rather urgent and persistent Myoga hoped on his shoulder.

"My lord you must listen to reason its only 2 weeks away." he pleaded.

"What is?" a curious Kagome asked as she approached the well so she could go home.

" Nothing." Inuyasha said quickly blushing. "Nothing that concerns you anyway." he muttered.

"How rude!" Kagome seethed. "Sit boy!" She screeched as Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"Tell me what it is!" She demanded angrily.

"OWE! THAT HURT 'GOME!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Well you shouldn't have been rude and just told me." kagome huffed.

"My lady it is probably best you don't ruff him up too much. He is nearing his weakest time and he needs to conserve his strength." Myoga prodded gently.

"Huh...but its no where near the new moon." Kagome said confused.

"No not the new moon..he is nearing his first heat. A very fragile and painful time for his kind..not to mention dangerous." He said onimously.

Kagome's face heated up in understanding. "So...um..i should probably go far away than."

Shipo who was sitting nearby laughed at that statement and Inuyasha looked the other way in shame causing Kagome to blink in confusion.

"My lady..you are hardly in danger." Myoga said stiffly.

"Wha..why? Am i not good enough?" she demanded.

"Ya..more like you dont have the right anatomy." Shippo giggled. "Yasha is a carrier ...hardly a dominate."

"Huh..?"

"I can't be with woman alright." Inuyasha snapped causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"so..your...gay?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "No..i am not happy why would I be? Not that i shouldn't be used to the idea..i always knew." He grumbled not really understanding what she asked. "Why do you care even if i wasn't its not like i would choose you anyway..Your mortal it wouldn't work out." he said stubbornly.

"Sit boy!"

PRESENT

Kagome huffed as she double checked her money hoping it was enough. She couldn't believe...it ...how could it be possible for Inuyasha..the all powerful Inuyasha to go and get himself kidnapped..

After their little argument Inuyasha had decided to go with her so that he could visit her mom before he went off to go wait out his heat or if he was as myoga put it..lucky enough find a mate. However..not 10 minutes after arriving to her time Inuysha had been grabbed and pulled into a nearby van. Why anyone would want him was beyond her..but she knew she couldnt call the police in fear that they would do something if they found out about him being half demon. It was fortunate that she happened to come across that file that advertised The Getbackers.

She stepped into the cafe and saw two young men sitting at the end at a booth. One had messy blonde spikey hair and was wearing grew shorts..a white shirt and a babby green vest. He was laughing about something the other a man with long crazy black hair which seemed to stick out every which way. He was wearing faddeg blue genes and a lose wrinkly white button up shirt.

Surely..these two weren't the get backers...well she had long learned not to judge people by their appearance...maybe there was more to these two than it seemed.

"Um..excuse me..are you two the Get Backers?" She asked hesitantly as they both looked up and grinned gesturing for her to take a seat. She took a deep breath as she sat down. "I heard..that not only are you able to get back anything..but that you are...how do you say...use to the ...odd and unnatural." She started nervously bitting her lip.

"Yep we can get back anything with a near 100 % rate..and we mean anything anyone just name and we will get it back..for a fee of course." Ban said greedily.

"So tell me little miss what is you need us to retrieve?" Ginji asked politely.

"Not..what Who." Kagome said lightly as she took out a picture of inuyasha and handed it to the two. "He was taken right in front of me just yesterday. Some people in a white Van took him." She said stiffy trying to hold back tears.

"Oh cute..dog ears.." Ginji said uncertainly. "Are they real?"

"Yes..of course they are why wouldn't they be? He is a Inu Hanyou after all." She said haughtily.

"Wow a hanyou. you dont see those everyday..impressive." Ban whistled.

"Thing..is I am told its imperative you find and bring him back asap...he is going into heat in less than two weeks after all. So..can you do it?" She asked hopefully as she watched them study the pcture. "I only have..about 100 though..will that be enough?"

"Normally i dont work for so cheap but i am feeling generous today." Ban said airly as he pocked the picture. give us 4 days we will find him for you for sure."

NOT FAR OFF IN A DISCLOSED BUILDING

Inuyasha looked frantically around his cell as he tried to find a way out..any way out...but he could barely move because he was chained to the wall. His hears flattened and he began to whimper in distress.


	2. Chapter 2

Ban hated to admit it but there was something about that picture of this Hanyou Inuyasha that compelled him..interested him. He wasn't ashamed to admit it but...he found himself taking the picture out to gaze at it frequently...which Genji teased him about with much joy.

"So remind me again why we are here in this crap ally?" Ban asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against a brick wall.

"Paul said that he had an informant that was meeting us remember?" Ginji gently reminded as he double checked a piece of paper.

"Yea hopefully this informant actually works out the last one skipped out on us." Ban muttered sourly.

"I know the sooner we find this puppy the sooner we can eat." Ginji whined.

"He ..was what!" Myoga screeched as Shippo began to whimper tearfully.

"Just..taken right before my eyes before i could even so much as blink." Kagome tried to explain as she wrung her hands.

"This can not be good." Miroku mussed.

"How can we help him...if we can't even go through the well." Sango wondered worriedly.

"It just cant get worse than this." Kagome groaned...and that thought it couldn't..till they heard the cold familiar dead voice behind them.

"Pray tell this Shesshomoru where my troublesome brother is." The Demon lord said with arms crossed and an unamused expression on his pale face.

It..just got worse.

Inuyasha's head hung low as he cowered in a corner. He was no longer chained to a wall. Not that it mattered he was too weak to even bother to move a few feet little less a few inches. They hadn't bothered to feed him little less give him something to drink the whole 4 days he has been held there. Normally it wouldn't bother him so much but with his first heat coming in a less than two weeks and his body just couldn't handle it.

Why were they keeping him here? He hazily wondered. It was all just so stupid..He knew that Kagome's world was dangerous. He was broken from his thoughts by a familure looking man and his eyes widened. How?

"Inuyasha how good to see you." The man said with a lecherous smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

previously

Why were they keeping him here? He hazily wondered. It was all just so stupid..He knew that Kagome's world was dangerous. He was broken from his thoughts by a familure looking man and his eyes widened. How?

"Inuyasha how good to see you." The man said with a lecherous smirk.

"Mir...oku?" He rasped in disbelief. How could he be here...it just wasn't possible. "That..you?" he asked cautiously. There was something off about him..and he smelled different. The smile on the one in question dropped to that of a frown of concern.

"It is i assure you my good friend." He said as he knelt down and began to study his wounds.

"How...?" he started to ask unable to find his voice though he gave up.

"The real question is how are you here! You my canine friend..should just not be here..its not possible." He fretted. "When i heard rumors of another half demon being captured..i just didn't think it was you..Kouga is going to be happy." He babbled.

"Kouga?" He said with a raised eyebrow...was that filthy mutt worried about him or something? What ..the hell.

"Yea..after you disappeared 500 years ago..Kouga was just not the same..." he stopped seeing his long lost friend's confused look. "I know this seems strange..but about two years after you went missing.. Kouga..and I well we had developed feelings for one another and we mated. Ever since than..i just stopped aging..I guess its a mate thing..I will live as long as he does. it has its perks though naturally." he explained to a disbelieving Inuyasha. "Oh...god Inyasha..we had thought you had died!" he wept as tears started to pour down his face.

Inuyasha looked away trying to push the news away from his mind stubbornly. "i've only been gone..a week..two at most you stupid monk. stop with these stupid jokes its not funny." He spat before he began to cough for over using his voice.

Miroku only smiled. It was good to see this hanyou who was much like a brother to him..but he didn't have time..The master of this morbid harem was due back any minute and who knows when the guards would wake up. He gingerly picked up the practically limp form of his sickly "brother" They had to get out of there now! Inuyasha too tired to care didn't protest and merely closed his eyes.

Worried about his friends health he hurried towards the nearest escape..only to find it blocked by a horde of extra men with weapons and in the front was none other than the villain the vile slaver Jaboto himself. Blast he had taken too long..wasited too much time needlessly expaining things to the now passed out Hanyou. Drat..how stupid..this was all his fault.

"Trying to steal my toys from me again are you Miroku..i must say though...you are losing your touch.. usually you make it out the door." the slaver laughed cruelly. "How sad..but come now i must insist that you give him back. He is a rather pricey and exquisite little doll and i can't afford to lose him." he said lowly as he motioned for the guards to size them.

"Kouga i need you! " He mentally pleaded as he tried to fight the men off and protect the limp form gripped tightly in his left arm. The last thought he had before darkness took him was how he had failed not only his mate but his own friend.

The friends tensed as they watched the Demon Lord's eyes tinted red and he snarled. They had not expected The lord to react so strongly upon hearing the news of his brothers abduction. Even more so surprised when they found how much Sheshomoru actually cared for his younger brother.

"YOu say..you have entrusted the best to find my brother...how are you so sure." he demanded cooly upon hearing the end of the story.

"They told me so..as have everyone one else i asked." Kagome stuttered unconsciously backing away from the fuming demon. "They have a near 100 % success." She assured.

"You better hope you are right Miko..or it will be your head that i test out my newest sward on." He warned. "If my brother is not back where he belongs in 3 days. I will find him myself..after i kill you." He vowed before turning and stalking away.

"What the hell!" Kagome breathed in disbelief..it wasn't her fault that he was missing. Before the others could say anything in reply a whirl of wind came towards them only to stop before them reviling none other than a rather worrid looking Kouga.

"Tell me it isn't true...is Inuyasha really gone?" He pleaded but the looks on the groups faces said everything.

Ban and GInji didn't have to wait long a wolf demon appeared wearing a hat to cover up his ears but his cocky fangs showed clearly through his knowing smile. "I Hear you through the dine that you are looking for a missing hanyou that was kidnapped..right before its first heat." He stated as his blue eyes roved over the two studying them to see if they were worth hsi time..he was for the moment it appeared satisfied.

"Yea..and i hear you might know where he could be." Ban said narrowly.

"Well..i dont rightly know..but If he was kidnapped only one person here would have a motive." the wolf demon admitted.

"Oh and who is that?" Ginji asked impatiently.

"The sex slaver Jacobo. He has a whole harem of poor hapless weak demons. My mate and I have been trying to pin them down for over a year now." He said with clear frustration. "My mate thinks he might even know the location. If you want to come with you can. I just have to make a call to make sure he is ready." He said calmly.

"Yea..the sooner we get this job over the better." Ban said dryly trying to appear indifferent even if he was worried about their mark..this was more serious than he thought.

"We are Ban and ginji by the way." he added as a after thought. The Demon nodded absent mindedly as he dialed. "Da name is Kouga." He replied off handedly as he waited for the phone to pick up..however all he got was the answering machine..he didn't have long to question why though.. because at that moment he felt a rather distressful pull from his mate...damn this could only mean one thing..The baka went without him. Cursing he gestured for the others to follow him to his car and sped off in the direction to what he hoped was the right way and that his mate was ok..if not Jacobo was going to pay. oh...he would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

..The baka went without him. Cursing he gestured for the others to follow him to his car and sped off in the direction to what he hoped was the right way and that his mate was ok..if not Jacobo was going to pay. oh...he would pay.

Jacobo jeered lustfully down at the two demons who laid tied to his big luscious bed. "I must say that it has been a while since i had a good three way." Jacobo sneered as he leaned down and started to plant kisses down a naked Miroku. "If you don't do as i say I will kill him do you understand me?" He whispered into the shivering boy's ear. Miroku growled but nodded none the less. "When i untie you i want you to kiss him..and don't hold back." he warned." He gestured to the guards in the room who pointed their guns at both Miroku and a whimpering Inuyasha. "I will join in after a minute."

Miroku slowly and reluctantly clawed over a tearful and pleading Hanyou. "I am sorry my friend." He murmured as he leaned over the quivering boy and kissed the pale and weak boy on his cracked and chapped lips. The poor boy was already nearing his heat and already felt his body getting hot at the first true intimate contact he has had in ages. He felt another person touch his cold naked body and than pain erupted through out his whole body ..pain and even to his shame some pleasure. Tears of horror and shame cascaded down his cheeks.

I am...so dirty...so dirty

Miroku looked down applogetically as he went to kiss him once more as that bastard Jacobo kept grinding and thrusting into the crying Inu.

I am so sorry Inuyasha... this is my fault i am so sorry.

Kouga and the Get Backers found the building soon enough and burst through the doors. Gaurds appeared and surrounded them with a killing intent in their cold eyes. This might take a while.

line break...

 

The three stared at the horde of guards that surrounded them. "Oi this is just not my day." Kouga sighed unimpressed as he got into a fighting stance. "Think you two can take them?" He asked.

"I think we can manage." Ginji answered electricity already spiking out of his hands. "Right Bon."

Bon however didn't reply he was already in the fray killing the guards left and right. Kouga feeling left out speed into it with his claws poised. Ginji electrocuted two who managed to get close to him. This was going to be easier than he thought.

10 minutes later a horde of unconscious or dead men laid at their feet.

page break

Miroku held onto a blank faced Inuyasha as he glared at Jacobo as he fastened his pants. "Well you two weren't half bad. The hanyou could use some practice though."

"You won't get away with this. Kouga will come here and tear you a new ass!" Miroku cursed.

Jacobo laughed and was about to reply when a all to familiar and cocky voice sounded behind him. "I knew I heard my firery mate."

"Kouga!" Miroku wept as two other males stepped out behind kouga as well.

"Tell me love has this man been mistreating you?" Kouga asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Awfully, I am bruised all over... I think he even scratched my face." Miroku pouted.

"Well we can't have that can we dear?" Kouga added bearing his fangs.

Jacobo was surprised to see that the guards he had in this room were all dead. How had he not noticed?

"You know you should never mistreat beautiful ukes like that." Ban added as he took off his glasses and stared him in the eye.

Jacobo laughed as he took out a gun and shot Kouga through the chest. He fell down dead instantly. The other two males looked on in horror as they too fell to the same fate. Jacobo leaned down and kissed a weeping Miroku on his lips. "So much for your mate saving you huh?" he taunted.

...

Ban held the unresponsive and practically naked Inuyasha close to him as Kouga possessively carried out Miroku from the burning building. Ginji led the way out. "I hate to ask..but ..what made him snap?" Kouga asked curiously recalling a laughing Jacobo that they had left in that room as they set it on fire.

"Let's just say that he was having a nice dream." Ban responded mysteriously.

...

Kagome waited impatiently outside the dinner for the car to drive up. She had been surprised when she got a call from the Getbackers saying they had Inuyasha. Naturally they had taken 5 days too long. His brother was already going to kill her for taking too long to retrieve his idiotic younger brother.

She was annoyed though to find that it was not inuysha in the car but just the blonde man. "Where is he?" She asked angrily. "I thought you said you had him!"

Genji tried to calm her down. "We do but he is not in the greatest of health. So we have him at a friend's house whom is taking care of him. I came to take you there." He explained.

"Does it really matter how healthy he is? It's not like he won't heal...He is half demon for Petes sake!" Kagome snapped much to Genii's surprise. "Whatever I will just get him right now and take him back to his home time." she grumbled as she climbed in.

...

Kouga and a now fixed up and dressed Miroku stared worriedly down at the now sedated and sleeping Inuyasha. It was still hard to believe that they now had their friend back safe and sound. They just wished they could have found him in a better state. They worried about what he was going to be like when he woke up. One thing that surprised them though was how the Witch King Bon Mido had stuck by the Inu's side the whole time since the rescue.

Kouga sighed and turned to look at his mate. Miroku had never got over his love for blue clothes. Even now he wore tight blue jeans and had a baggy blue long sleeved shirt on. He wished his mate would wear a variety of clothes..but had only just 100 years ago got him to switch from his old traditional clothes. His hair was no longer short but went just passed his shoulders and was held up in a high pony. It was a slight improvement but truthfully he loved his mate no matter what he wore or... didn't wear.

"I suppose that when he gets better we will have to return him to his time unfortunately." Miroku sighed as Bon looked up with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Time he asked?" with his eyebrow raised from behind his sunglasses.

"Yes 500 years back to be honest. ..but I wonder..if we send him back..will that disrupt what has transpired?" Kouga asked wonderingly as he glanced at his more knowledgeable mate. "It is something to consider...but I am sure that no matter what happens I will still be with you." He assured his mate as he suggestively rubbed his mate's clothed cock. Kouga's face turned bright red before stopping him. "Don't tempt me mate." He warned.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sounds and forced his eyes open to stare at what only could be described as a handsome and obviously Alpha male. He fought a blush as he glared at the long brown haired strangely dressed male. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly...Inuyasha was not expecting Kagome to just storm in the room like she did. He had only been awake for about 10 minutes before it happened.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched as she slammed the door open causing others in the room to jump slightly. "Where have you been?"

Inuyasha glared defiantly at her. "I was kidnapped. Like i had a choice." He scoffed.

"You are so rude Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome raged not likeing she had been talked back to. Bon watched as Inuyasha crashed through the bed and half way through the floor.

"Kagome! He is still healing!" Kouga protested.

"HE is probably just faking it." Kagome huffed as Ban helped the poor Inuyasha up and back into bed. "You should probably leave if i were you." He warned.

"Hmph." Kagome huffed as she glared at the nearly unconcious hanyou. "As if i want to waste my time here. I got home work to do." She said annoyed.

"Oh..and don't forget that you owe more money for the job." Ban smirked causing the girl to storm away angerily.

"I forget sometimes how spoiled she really was." Miroku sighed as he leaned into Kouga's arms.

"I am almost insulted that she didn't really notice us. " Kouga smirked as he wrapped his arms around his mates waste.

"Ban...is everything ok?" Ginji asked concerned as he hurried in. "She stormed off pretty fast..There wasn't a fight was there?"

"Its nothing to worry about buddy." Ban snorted carelessly as he leaned against Inuyasha's bed.

"Still..I wonder how this is all going to effect the past..and future." Miroku once more pondered worriedly.

Meanwhile Ban who was still feeling that pull towards the weak Hanyou couldn't deny that he too was worried...worried that after he healed up..that he would never see him again. He vowed right than that he would do everything in his power to keep this Puppy by his side.

.....line break....

Kagome threw a book at the wall in anger as she thought about all that had happened. Yea..she got it he was injured..but come on! Couldn't he pay a little more attention to her? She did pay for them to find that ungratful half demon! Whats more What..were kouga and Miroku doing in her time? She didn't really pay too much attention to them at the time because she was more peeved at Inuyasha...but now that she had to think about it..it really didn't make sense.

She hated not being in the know. She hated it! It was soon decided ..she was going to go back to the well tomorrow and ask them herself.

When Inuyasha woke up the next morning he was surprised to find that his rescuer was still there half asleep. He was distracted by the sound of the door opening and turned to see a spikey blonde man come in with a cup of coffee. "Oh you are awake." Ginji explained with a smile. "That's good. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good..I should probably be going back home soon. I have things i gotta do." Inuyasha answered gruffly trying to appear stronger than he was.

"Well than..when are we going?" Ban asked with a smirk causing Inuyasha to stutter.

"I NEVER said we were going anywhere!" Inuyasha replied wide eyed with a scowl. "I am GOING not YOU."

"You can't go anywhere by yourself in your condition. Sides I have nothing going on. Why not." Ban argued skillfully back. "And lets not forget you are entering your Heat. You don't want this to happen again do you? No..its best i stay with you and make sure no wandering eyes even dare to glance at you."

"Keh...Like i need you to protect me!" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms. "Still if you think you can handle demons and going into certain death..than by all means go ahead."

"Well than we should get going soon shouldn't we?" Ginji said happily.

"Damn..what am i getting myself into?" Inuyasha groaned.


End file.
